


D Day

by mysterKey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Description of Sex, M/M, One Shot, Romance, i honestly don't know how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterKey/pseuds/mysterKey
Summary: Ten starts seeing someone new and it's grating on Mark's nerves. There was only one possible way that things could be made worse and with his luck, of course, Ten had to be dating him.





	D Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly in between studying for my Biochemistry final. That might've been a bad decision at the time, but two more finals until i'm done with the yearrrrrrrr.  
> Also, i'm terrible at titles and summaries

“Why are you so smiley?” Mark whispers. Ten has been smiling at his phone nonstop for the past hour, not even adding anything to the the brainstorm for their next performance. Ten only got this way when there was a new love interest in his life, which wasn't uncommon. He practically lived his life on dating apps, finding a high on being able to attract men and women and any other gender on the face of the planet. 

“It's nothing.” Ten clicks his screen off, placing the phone face down on the table. 

Yep, definitely not nothing, he knew his best friend better than that to ever believe it. “Yeah, right.”

“Could be something but right now it's nothing.” Ten elaborates, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Is this nothing someone I know?” 

Ten shakes his head, “You shouldn't know him. He’s a little older.” 

“How did you meet him? Another grindr dick pic?” 

“God no. You remember that party at Johnny’s place the other week?” Ten asks. Remember wouldn't be the right word, because he didn't quite remember. He was drunk out of his mind that night, but it was a miracle that he didn't blackout completely. But he nods anyways. “Yeah he was there. Kinda made out with him but it clearly a worked out for the better.” 

“You little hoe, making out with a stranger.” Mark chides playfully. Truly, he didn’t care who Ten decided to get sexual with, after all Ten was older than him. Mark was sure he had this under control.  

“Hey, I would have given him a blow job but I didn't so I'm not that much of a hoe.” 

“What stopped you?” When Ten set his eyes on something, he normally didn’t stop until he got it. 

“He did. Quite noble guy, something about not wanting to do anything too sexual while we were intoxicated. So we exchanged numbers instead, we’ve been texting ever since.” 

“How cute.” 

“Still gonna suck his dick one of these days though.”

“Jesus, Ten.” 

“What? If you saw his face you’d want to do it too.” 

“Doubt it.” 

“Mark, is there anything that you and Ten want to add to this conversation since you're so chatty.” Taemin, the leader of their dance team, asks.

“In terms of dancing? Not really. In terms of dick sucking, Ten has a great technique he'd like to share.” Ten punches his leg, “Fuck. Ow ” 

“Mark is an asshole, but I am always willing to give pointers on oral of any kind.” The joke makes the team burst into laughter. 

“I'm sure that putting that in a performance would go very well.” Taemin laughs. “Seriously though, pay attention.” 

 

“Dude what?” Ten never FaceTimes him, so if this wasn't an emergency he was going to kill the other man. 

“I'm going on a date, and I need your opinion on outfits.” Ten isn't even on camera, the camera is facing ceiling and Mark can hear shuffling in the background. 

“Do you not have other friends?” Truly, there had to be someone better equipped for Ten’s needs. Mark hasn't been on a date in a few months after his last date was a disaster. And his idea of dressing up at this point was throwing on Adidas joggers instead of some nameless brand that he bought for cheap. Not to mention that he was in the middle of a paper that was due tomorrow which he didn't choose to start until tonight.

“Yes but you're my best friend. And sometimes your opinion matters to me.” 

“Is it with that same guy you were talking about before?” It's been about a week and a half since Ten last mentioned him, so Mark isn't sure if there's been any progress between them. 

“Mhm.” Ten hums. “We're going to get food and then going clubbing.” 

“And if all goes well, you'll suck his dick?”  He jokes.

Ten laughs, “Wow you know me so well. Jokes aside probably not. We talked about it and he wants us to get tested before we do anything overtly sexual.” 

“Well that's good. He seems more sensible than the guys you usually hook up with grindr.” Mark can recall a number of scary occasions Ten has gotten himself in, in search of a fun night with a stranger. 

“I guess, it's different. In a good way of course. He offered to go together if I was worried about going, but little did he know that this would be my third test  this year.” One thing that Ten was usually on top of was using protection and when he didn't he got tested instead. So at least while he was hoe-ing, he was being a safe hoe. “He's different.” 

“Different good?”

“Different good.” Ten assures. 

“Well I'm happy that you're happy for now.” 

“Okay, now outfit. I don't want to go full out sex god on him for the first date, gotta save that for later. But I still want him to be drooling over me you know? 

“You should definitely wear those black pants. Not the leather ones but the ones with the rips up the leg. The leather ones are definitely in sex god territory.” 

Mark can hear Ten rummaging through his closet, this would be so much easier if they lived together. But because of Ten’s flighty brain, he forgot to pay his housing deposit on time forcing Mark to scramble to find another roommate. Jaehyun was pretty cool though, fitting into their weird friendship dynamic well. Then again, Mark certainly doesn't want to accidentally walk in on his best friend having sex with anybody, so maybe that worked out for the better.

“What do I wear with it?” 

“You could wear like a dark bottom down, keep the first two buttons undone. Formal enough for any restaurant you guys go to, but sexy enough to entice him at the club.” 

“See, this is why you're my best friend.” 

“Is he going to pick you up of are you meeting at the restaurant?” 

“Restaurant.’ 

“And he's paying right?” 

“Of course. He's the actual employed person here.”

“So you're a sugar baby now?” 

“I wouldn't be opposed to the idea to be honest, I've got some loans that need to be paid off. But he is not old enough to be a daddy. He's only twenty-three.” 

“Which is three years older than you are right now.” 

“I'm going to be twenty one in like a month.” Mark still can't believe that people out of college could justifiably go after people in college. But Ten has been with people much older, so Mark supposes that this couldn't possibly be too bad. After all the mystery guy would've been in college himself just a year or two ago. “Anyways, we'll see how it goes from here.” 

“If you need me to save you from him or kick some ass, text me to buy you fruit when I go to the market.” Ten hated fruit so he would never under any circumstances text him that unless it was an emergency. 

“Yeah, fine mom.” Ten finally shows his face on camera. 

“Make sure to wear eyeliner and gel your hair up.” 

“Kay, thanks Aardvark. Love you.”  

 

Ten comes back around 4am. Mark should've been asleep but he was still working on the paper that has been kicking his ass for hours. Mark doesn't know why Ten decided to come here when he had his own room but, his roommate is out of the room, something about sleeping over at his girlfriend's dorm, so it was okay. Ten is sweaty but there's a smile on his face and a glaringly red hickey on his neck. 

“How was it?” 

“Amazing!” Ten practically squeals. “Can I borrow some clothes?” 

“Of course.” Mark takes a seat on his bed, watching Ten rummage through his drawers. “Tell me about it then. Don't leave me hanging dude!” 

“Okay so we we start off at dinner. I get there and he's already waiting for me at the table, because you know I love to make an entrance.” Ten starts, throwing off his pants to put on Mark’s sweats. “So he's sitting there looking absolutely scrumptious, he's wearing a choker by the way. You know how much I love people in chokers.” 

“I do.” Mark nods. 

“Okay so dinner is great. The food is delicious, we should go sometime. But anyways, the guy is hilarious and attentive. And has these big old eyes that literally melt your soul.” Ten's finally out out of his clothes, Mark hands him a pack of makeup remover wipes. “So we head to the club and I'm thinking here that I'm going to impress him with my moves. But dude could dance! Literally almost as good as me. I was shocked, he's a man after my own heart. So we're dancing or whatever, my was against his crotch his hands on my hips, good shit.”

“You should be a storyteller.” Ten hits him on the thigh. 

“Anyways, dude starts whispering in my ear saying dirty things, and you know I have a penchant for dirty talk. But we play this push and pull game, so I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck so he could say those things to my face or whatever. Then we start kissing in the middle of the dance floor, his hands are on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. He's a really good kisser by the way. Really spectacular.” 

“Spectacular.” Mark mimics, earning him another slap on the leg. 

“Anyways by this point I'm getting frustrated because normally I'd waste no time taking him to bed, and he can tell because I'm pretty sure he can feel my hard on against him. But he grabs onto my wrist, and drags me into the bathroom and I'm like cool I can give him this blow job or he can give me one I don't care at this point.” 

“A club bathroom is definitely not the worst place you've done something sexual in.” 

“You make it sound like I'm a sexual deviant.” 

“Are you not?” 

“Whatever so we go into the stall and he has me pinned against the wall. And he says a bunch of things about wanting to fuck me but he won't because of obvious reasons, so I'm like what are you gonna do instead. It's a challenge and he knows because the dude just fucking smirks at me, then he kisses me again.” 

“Have you ever thought about going into fiction?”

“Can you stop fucking interrupting me? It's getting to the good part.”

“Fine. Keep going.” 

“Okay, so he’s kissing me breathless or whatever, and I don’t even realize his hand is on my dick. And when he pulls, I fucking gasp and he’s like shhhh only good boys can get a reward.” Ten puts on his best sultry voice.  

“Dude you literally could’ve started with the handjob and left out the entire exposition.” 

“What did I say about interrupting me?”  

“Right, continue.” 

“Anyways I may have realized that I have a kink for doing sexual things in public. Anyways he’s jerking me off, and you know how much I love making noise in bed, so this is hard as fuck both literally and figuratively. At some point he sucks this hickey on my neck, and normally I’d be upset but it was hot so who cares. But I get off and he doesn’t let me do anything in return, which sucks because I would’ve dropped to my knees right there.” 

“Oh, I'm sure.” 

“Anyways we head back out on the dance floor and we dance for a few hours and then we leave. He offers to drive me back to the dorm because we weren't drinking but I said no because you know first date rules or whatever. So we kiss good night and he says he wants to go out again and of course I'm on board and now I'm here.” 

“Sounds like you had an eventful night.” 

“Yeah, I really think I like him. Look at this stupid text he sent me on the way home.” Ten holds his phone out for Mark to read. 

_ From Lover boy:  _

_ I had an amazing night. Your hips are as electric as your lips.  _

_ Text me when you get home.  _

“Speaking of which, I need to answer him.” Ten turns around and gets comfortable on the side of the bed closest to the wall. 

“Why is his name lover boy on your phone?”

“Ah that's how he input his name on my phone.”

“How romantic.” 

“Good night Mark.” 

 

“Mark, can you call your brother and ask him where he is? Dinner is going to be ready soon.” His mom yells at him from the kitchen. Mark doesn't get to come home often with school and all, but his mother adamantly plans a full family dinner once a month that she expects everyone to attend. 

“Yep, I got it.” Mark pulls out his phone to call his brother. The family dinners have been a staple since they were young. Something about it being a good way to blend families. 

“Sup, Mark!” His brother responds. Mark supposes that the dinners worked because they were pretty close. Being away at college and Taeyong living on his own made it difficult to meet all the time but still they talked every now and again. 

“Where you at bro? Mom's about to lose it.” 

“I'm driving. I'll be there in about five minutes.” 

“Okay see you soon.” 

Taeyong arrives in five minutes like he said. After a round of hugs, they're seated at the dinner table. 

“How long has your hair been red?” Really he doesn't remember the last time he's seen his brother. It's maybe been about two months? It's hard to match up their schedules even though 

“Maybe two weeks or so?” 

“And your job is okay with it?” Of course his mom was more concerned about his job. 

“Yup, they think it'll help me stand out more. Attract more people.” 

“Dude, they could put your face on a billboard and it would sell anything. You should open an Instagram account. Your family would be updated on what you look like and you're good looking enough to be an influencer.” 

“Ha ha.” Taeyong puts a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

“He gets his good looks from me.” Their father jokes.Taeyong doesn't look much like his father. From childhood photos that Mark has seen, Taeyong most closely resembles his mother. 

“But work is good then?” Their mother asks. 

“Yeah, everyone is pretty nice. The finance team is pretty dope. We went out for a drink last week after work.” Taeyong was a junior financial analyst in a company that focuses on graphic design and marketing. 

“What about you Mark, how is school going?” His parents switch the attention towards him. He wasn't quite as good academically as Taeyong was, but he got by alright. 

Mark shrugs, “It's going okay. This comm class that I'm taking as a gen ed is kicking my ass but other than that, it's going okay.” 

“Anything else going on in your lives boys? Seeing anybody? A new dance performance Mark?”

“Nope, we don't have a big performance until the end of the semester. And no still not seeing anyone. There's no time in between dance practice and organic chemistry.”

“There's always time.” Their father laughs. Really Mark barely has time to sleep in between labs and dancing. 

“I'm seeing someone new.” Taeyong coughs. 

“Really? I thought you had given up dating after the last guy?” Taeyong’s last boyfriend was a disaster. They fought constantly under the guise of love and Mark didn't understand it at all. He doesn't know how they made if almost two years together. That was almost a year ago at this point.

Mark’s actually shocked. They were typically each other's go to when it came to romance. Taeyong was way more experienced than Mark, after all Taeyong was four years older than him. Mark told him about his first kiss, his first blow job, his first time. It was just comfortable to talk to him. 

Taeyong shrugs, “Some things just happen.” 

“Is it another guy this time or a girl?” Their mom asks. That's one thing they loved about their parents. When Taeyong had come out to them almost six years ago, they were completely accepting of him. 

“A guy. I don't know if it's serious yet or anything but he's cute.” 

“Are you going to show us a picture of this guy or not?” 

“Maybe later if things turn out well.” 

“Well, we look forward to meeting him later then.”  

 

“Are you really not seeing anyone?” Taeyong asks on the way to drop Mark off at the dorm. “Not even that Seulgi girl that you were pining over?” 

“She's older than me and intimidating. My words don't come out when I'm near her. I'm not like you.” 

“You don't need to be like me, you need to be like you. You're charismatic enough.” That was so easy for him to say when he had a face that looked like his. 

“What about you and this new guy you're seeing?” 

Taeyong shrugs, “There's nothing much to say right now. We're just having a bit of fun.” 

“Does fun mean sex to you? Because it doesn't to me.” 

“Yeah, your idea of fun means booze and board games.” 

“Hey that's a great ass time!” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah baby bro. But no, it doesn't mean sex.” 

“That's different for you.” Mark notes.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Taeyong laughs. 

“You are not shy when it comes to your sexual excursions.” 

“Yeah because everything I do is a possible learning experience for you.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“What? You're trying to tell me that my threesome experience didn't teach you anything?” Really, Taeyong’s college days were out of this world. Quite  frankly Mark is still shocked that he managed to graduate with high honors despite going out practically every week. Mark thought that his own college experience was going to be just as wild and fun but even halfway through his second year, he in no way related. 

“Yeah I learned that I never want to have a threesome and that you're wild.” 

“See you learned something! But seriously, you should tell the Seulgi girl how you feel. The worst she can do is reject you.” 

“You make it sound like it's easy.” If it was that easy, he would've done it already. 

“Have some courage kid.” He pulls in front of Mark’s dorm. 

“Thanks for the advice but I'd rather die.” 

“You're so dramatic.” 

“Says the guy that refused to go to school for a week because he got rejected in high school.”

“Those were dark times!” 

“Anyways. Thanks for the ride. See you soon.”

“Love you!” 

 

“I've got good news!” Ten comes parading around to the library booth with Starbucks in hands. Mark and Doyoung were studying for an organic chemistry exam they have coming up, they really didn't need this right now.

“What is it?” Doyoung took any opportunity to be distracted. 

“I'm negative, no shock but still good news.” 

“So you got tested huh? Does that mean dick day is coming up soon?” 

“I mean hopefully. He got tested last week and sent me the results but I couldn't go until this week because of exams.” 

“That means things are all set then? Congrats on all the sex you're going to start having.” Doyoung claps. 

“Thank you. Thank you. I'm excited, I think we could have some fun together.” 

“I don't really want to know how that goes down but I have a feeling that I don't have a say in that.” 

”Of course not.” 

 

_ From Ten:  _

_ I'm not coming back to the dorm tonight _

Everyone in the group chat knew exactly what that meant. His phone starts blowing up. 

_ From Yuta: _

_ Tonight is the night?! You go Ten!  _

_ From Doyoung:  _

_ Considering how much you've talked about wanting to suck his dick, I hope that your wish is granted tonight  _

_ From Jaehyun: _

_ There is no way he's passing up the opportunity to suck his dick. Honestly, if the guy's pants aren't at his ankles when the door closes behind them I'd be shocked.  _

_ To Squerd:  _

_ Anyone want to place bets on how many rounds they'll do?  _

_ From Doyoung: _

_ Definitely at least 3 _

_ From Yuta: _

_ The night is still young. They've got like five rounds in them. _

_ From Ten:  _

_ Guys shut the fuck up _

_ From Jaehyun:  _

_ What we can't be happy for you? Ungrateful brat!  _

_ From Yuta:  _

_ After all we've done for you!  _

_ From Doyoung:  _

_ You better find another housing situation next year. You're not allowed in our house!  _

_ From Ten:  _

_ You guys are fucking dramatic _

 

“So how'd it go?!” They're all waiting in Ten and Jaehyun’s dorm for Ten to return the morning after. They even prepared a golden sticker with the words “power bottom” in bold to congratulate him. When the keypad starts beeping, they're ready to pounce on him. 

Ten’s head pops through the door and they pop the streamers. 

“You guys are fucking extra and I hate you.” Ten’s still in the same clothes as last night but without the eyeliner that he left with. He walks past them heading for his room, the other boys following close behind him.

“Was it good? You sound hoarse. Was that because of dick down your throat? Or because you were shrieking all night?” Doyoung asks a thousand questions at once.  

“My bet is a mixture of both.” Yuta interjects. 

“For a bunch of mostly straight guys, you guys talk way too much about dick.” Ten comments. Mostly straight. Doyoung was straight as was Jaehyun. Yuta says he's sixty:forty, with leaning more towards girls. Mark would describe himself as pansexual. So if you did the math it would in fact come out to mostly straight. 

“It's called being supportive.” Doyoung rolls his eyes. 

“But seriously though, how was it?” Jaehyun asks.

“Good.” Ten says simply with an affirmative nod. 

“Seriously? Of all the times you tell us details we don't want to know, you're choosing to skip details now?” 

Ten plops down into his bed face first. “I think that I'm in love.” 

“That good huh?” They crowd around him on the bed. Ten flips over on the bed.

“That good. Holy shit it was so good.” 

“Tell us more!” It was like they were gathering for campfire stories. 

“Three rounds. I got to top for one of them.” 

“You topped?!” Yuta gapes, Ten nods. 

“I gave him a blow job, he gave me one. He has a nice dick by the way. Nice girth, nice length very pretty. So many positions. Once in the shower. One on his couch. Once in the room. He has a nipple piercing by the way. God he's so fucking hot. And we have so much chemistry. He also made me breakfast in the morning.”  

“Good dick. Good job. Good food. What else is there to want?” Doyoung jokes. 

“I know.” Ten groans. “I really like him. Oh by the way, we're officially dating now.” 

“Congrats kid!” Yuta cheer. 

“When do we get to meet the lucky guy?” Mark asks. 

“I don't know. He works a lot. But I can try to set something up a little later.” 

“When was the last time you were in a relationship?” 

“I don't know, maybe like freshmen year.” Mark remembers that relationship. The girl he was with always accused Ten of seeing other people while he was with her. Ten may be a little promiscuous but when he was in a committed relationship his eyes never drifted from that one person. Even though Mark was in his senior year of high school then, Ten would call him crying constantly about it.

“Wow, our kid is growing up.” Doyoung pats Ten on the thigh. 

“Now when will Mark grow a pair and ask Seulgi out?” Mark groans when Jaehyun turns the attention to him.

“Listen guys it's fine. Don't be concerned about my love life. It's not like you guys are in relationships either.” 

“The difference is that we don't want to be.” Yuta pokes at his side.

“It's not like I want to be either. It's just a crush. It'll pass.” Mark blows them off.

“Well if you guys start dating we could go on like a double date or something.” Ten suggests. Double date? How elementary. 

“During dance practice you should act all defenseless with that baby face of yours and ask her to teach you that move in Rookie.” Jaehyun adds. 

“But why would I ask her when Ten, the dance god, is my best friend?” 

Yuta shrugs, “Who cares as long as you're talking to her?” 

“You guys fucking suck. I thought we were focusing on Ten’s dick adventures.” 

“There is always room for both.” 

“You guys are definitely responsible for cleaning up this confetti by the way.” Ten mentions. 

 

_ From Broski:  _

_ We're dating. Me and that guy I told you guys about. _

_ From Mom:  _

_ Congrats!! _

_ From Dad:  _

_ Be good to him _

_ From Broski:  _

_ When am I not to the people I'm with?  _

_ From Dad:  _

_ I don't know that much about your personal life  _

_ From mom:  _

_ I don't think we want to know either  _

_ To Fam bam:  _

_ Did you ask him? Or did he ask you?  _

_ From Broski:  _

_ Would it make a difference? I asked him  _

_ From dad: _

_ Like father like son. Always going after what you want _

_ From Broski:  _

_ He's special I guess  _

_ To Fam Bam:  _

_ Oh god you're getting mushy. My cue to go  _

_ Congrats dude  _

 

“Tae, can I come over this weekend?”

Mark asks entering the common area. He needed to heat up some water for his noodles. “Is that the lover boy?” 

“Yep.” Ten responds to him. “No not you, I was talking to my best friend. I've told you about him before. I'd love for you two to meet too.” In the two weeks they've been dating, Ten has been nothing more than a giggling school girl. And Mark’s happy that his best friend is happy, but really it was sometimes too much. 

“I miss you too.” They saw each other yesterday. Fucking gross. In theory, he himself would want his own relationship. But he could never imagine himself being like that. Besides Seulgi looked at him like he was a child anyways. It was about time he got over that crush. 

“Don't look at me like that.” Ten whines at him. “He's just sad that he doesn't have a relationship of his own.” 

“Got it. I'm leaving, I'm leaving.”

 

“Where are you headed to?” Jaehyun asks Ten. It's amazing how easily blended into their dynamic when they just met last semester. They're watching a movie in their suite because they all happen to not have exams within the next week. Ten leaves his room, dressed in a blazer and slacks. Not his blazer that he wears to go to internship fairs but the one he uses when he wants to look flashy, with silver glitter lining the lapels. 

“Tae invited me to his office party.” 

“Wow after only a month of dating, already getting those work invites. That's practically marriage.” Doyoung jokes. 

“Are you sure you should be glittery at an office party?” 

Ten shrugs. “He says that the people in his office are pretty eclectic.” 

“Then you should fit right in because you're a fucking weirdo.” 

Ten ignores Doyoung’s comment, pulling down on his jacket. “What do you think? Do I look like I could talk about taxes and the economy?”

“No, but you look like the arm candy of someone who does.” Jaehyun comments.

“Perfect.” Ten smiles, turning to the door. “See ya later losers.” 

 

Ten comes back at around 1 am, practically beaming. They're still lounging around on the couch, on their fourth movie, the place feeling of pizza. 

“I think that they loved me.” Ten drops down beside them on the couch. 

“Who doesn't? I'm sure you could smile yourself out of a murder accusation.” 

“What a high compliment coming from you, Doyoung.”

“I can be nice to you when I want to.”

“I'll keep that in mind when you're the person I murder.” Ten fiddles around with his phone. 

“Are you really posting on Instagram right now? In the middle of a movie?” Jaehyun complains, unlocking his phone anyways to see Ten’s new post. 

“Hey, this isn't my movie date. It's yours. I don't need to follow rules.”

Mark unlocks his phone to look at Ten’s new update.

_ My boyfriend is better than yours ♡  _

“What did you say your boyfriend’s name was again?” Marks mouth hangs open a tad and his hand shaking.  

“Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. Why?” Ten eyes him. The look on Mark’s face was unsettling and it's freaking Ten out. 

Yep that is definitely him. His brother standing with Ten’s hand in his, leaning back against the wall, a glass of wine in the other. It was a totally Ten type of dramatic Instagram pic. Part of him wonders how Ten got his brother to do it, he hated showy things like that. Had his hair really faded to this dusty rose sort of color? His brother. His best friend. Dating. This couldn't be happening. 

“My brother. You're dating my brother!” Mark leaps from the couch. 

“Holy shit.” Jaehyun gapes. 

“You're brother?” Ten blinks, “You guys don't even look alike?” 

“He's my stepbrother but we’ve grown up together all of our lives. He's my brother!” Mark paces back and forth. There had to be some sort of bro code against this. 

“How was I supposed to know that?!” Ten shouts. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

“Yuta get over here right now if you don't want to miss World War Three.” Doyoung is on the phone. 

“What the fuck is he doing loitering around a college anyways?! What the fuck?” Why would his brother have been there? They barely got to see each other as it was and yet he had the time to date him best friend? Fuck that.

“Mark it's not like he went out with me to spite you. I doubt he even knows.” 

“Are you kidding me? I literally talk about you more than anyone in the universe. How would he not have known?” Ten’s face falls. Mark pulls his phone back out, punching the digits of his brothers number in. “Why don't we call him to find out huh?” 

“Yo, what's up?” Taeyong answers. 

“You're dating my best friend?! Really?”

“Fuck.” Taeyong responds, immediately adding, “Ten doesn't know anything about it.” 

“You knew?!” Of course, Mark doesn't even know why he was surprised. Taeyong was exceptionally smart, of course he figured it out. 

“He knew?!” Ten exclaims, grabbing the phone from Mark’s hand. “If you don't come back here right now to explain yourself I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!” 

The room was tense, awaiting Taeyong’s arrival. Mark couldn't stop pacing back and forth and Ten kept a hollow look on his face.The two onlookers barely attempting to breathe. When Taeyong finally arrives, he has that guilty look on his face. That same look that he had on his face when their parents caught him trying to steal money out of the swear jar when they were kids. 

“How long did you know?” Is the first thing Mark asks. He isn't even sure if the whatever he answers will dissolve his answer. 

“Maybe like a week or two after we started seeing each other officially. I put it together.” If only he were smart enough to have the foresight that this would've been a bad idea. 

“And you didn't tell me?” 

“And you didn't think I'd like to know?” Mark and Ten send each other glares because of their similar answers. 

“I don't know! I knew you'd both be upset. I like Ten a lot and I didn't want to ruin things.” He explains shifting his gaze between his brother and his boyfriend. On the anger scale, Mark definitely looked like he could breathe fire. Ten looked conflicted more than anything. 

“And you didn't think we'd be upset if we found out later?” 

Taeyong shrugs, “I don't know. I guess I thought that by the time that happened, you wouldn't care.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mark runs a hand through his hair. “What the hell were you even doing at Johnny’s party?!”

“He invited me over because he didn't want to be alone in a house with drunk teenagers.” Taeyong explains. Johnny and Ten were old friends from school. Johnny was an alumni of their dance team that always let the team borrow his place for parties. 

“And you thought it'd be okay to make out with with college students?” 

“I'm not that much older than you! I didn't mean to do that with Ten. But it happened.” Mark hates that excuse, it only ignites the fire within him. 

“If I had known you were his brother…” Ten trails off.

“You never would've dated me?” Taeyong completes Ten’s sentence. “I figured, but that's why I didn't tell you.” 

“I hate you right now.” Ten says. 

“Mark being my brother shouldn't affect our relationship.” Taeyong reasons. 

“Are you kidding? He's my best friend!” 

“Fine. If you want us to stop dating because of my brother, I certainly won't stop you. But I will be very sad. And disappointed. “ 

“Shut up. I'm not breaking up with you, at least not at this very moment in time. I am mad though.” Ten crosses his arm. He did like Taeyong a lot but he certainly wasn't going to risk his friendship with Mark just for Taeyong. 

“Do you have any idea how much I know about your dick? I never wanted to know any of that!” Mark can hear Doyoung snicker at his comment. 

“It's not like you haven't seen it before!” Taeyong jokes. Mark grabs the nearest object off of the coffee table and chucks it at him. Taeyong dodges it by a split second. “Jokes aside, I should have told you guys earlier. I'm sorry.” 

“Can I talk to you outside?” Ten asks his boyfriend. 

“Yeah sure.” Taeyong follows the younger man outside. 

There's a bit of silence before Doyoung starts up again, “This was the drama I didn't know I needed but completely deserve.” 

“You're being an asshole.” Jaehyun scolds Doyoung before turning his attention to Mark.  “Dude that's rough.” 

“I can't believe he fucking did that!” 

“It's not like he did that to spite you. And Ten didn't even know!” Jaehyun says. 

“That doesn't change the fact that my best friend is dating my brother. What if I started dating your sister or your brother?” 

“Well I'm an only child so….” Jaehyun trials off.

“My brother is straight so…” Doyoung follows. 

“You guys clearly don't know how hypotheticals work.” Mark sighs questioning the group of people he chose to call his friends.

“Jokes aside. You're rightfully angry, no one is saying that you shouldn't be. But don't take it out on Ten because this is a shitty situation for him to be in as well.” God, he fucking hated when Doyoung was right. 

“You know how Ten is. He'll choose his friends over himself any day of the week. So this has to suck for him just as much if not more.” Jaehyun adds. 

“Get out of here with your sound reasoning.” 

Ten and Taeyong come back in maybe twenty minutes later, Taeyong’s face sullen. 

“Can I talk to you Mark?” Taeyong asks.

“No.” 

“Then can I talk to you?” Ten asks. 

“Also no.” 

Taeyong groans in frustration. “Mark, stop being a fucking child.” 

“Fine let's talk bro.” Mark stomps his way out the room and down the hall. “What?” 

“Don't take this out on Ten.” Is the first thing he says. Of course, how Ten felt took priority here. Fuck that. “He cares about you a lot and it's hurting him that he's hurting you and he doesn't know what to do.” 

“Well then you figure out what the fuck to do since you thought hiding this was a good idea!”

“Can you stop being selfish for a fucking second?” 

“Oh yes, I'm the selfish one. Says the guy that kept this secret so he could get a boyfriend.” 

“You're so fucking dramatic. Are you sure that you're not meant to be a theater major?” 

“Fuck you dude.” 

“Do you know what Ten did out here? He fucking cried.” And now Mark feels kind of bad. Ten isn't one to cry often. Over the course of their friendship, he's seen him cry maybe twice, both of those times happy tears. “I know you care about Ten a lot. What are you so afraid of with us dating?” 

“If you guys break up, I don't want to have to choose between my brother and my best friend.” 

“Why do you have to think of something that hasn't happened?” 

“I know you, Taeyong. You might be a good brother but you're a shit boyfriend. For fuck’s sake, you started this relationship by lying by omission  Ten deserves the fucking world and you can't give that to him.”

“Wow, harsh much.” 

“You know it's true! You can never commit to anyone! Which is why you haven't dated anyone seriously in a while.” 

“I want to commit to Ten which is why I asked him out. Believe me I give you full reign to castrate me if I hurt him but you have to at least give me a chance to prove that I won't hurt him.” Mark crosses his arms with a sigh, rolling his eyes. “I can see your brain churning. Come on please.” Taeyong pokes at his side with a goofy grin on his face. 

“I swear to God if you fucking hurt him.” 

Taeyong wraps his arms around him tightly. “I get it. You'll rip out my guts. Scalp me. Put me in the guillotine. All that. Thank you thank you.” 

“I'm serious, I will kill you.” 

 

“Mark, if you were going to bring a friend over you should've told me earlier!” His mother scolds. Ten is sitting in the living room and they're tucked away in the kitchen. His mom is rushing around the kitchen trying to put the final touches on dinner. “You know your brother is bringing his boyfriend over his boyfriend tonight. I didn't prepare for another guest.”.

“Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about.” 

“How far away did your brother say he was?” She asks. 

“Like seven minutes.” 

“Can you set the table for me?” 

“Sure.” 

“And while you're at it, call your father for me.” 

“Dad! Mom wants you down here soon!” Mark calls instead of going upstairs. 

“Let me help with the table.” Ten gets up from the couch to come to the dining room. 

“My mom is gonna flip her shit, I can already see it.” Mark laughs. “Also she'll kill me if I let a guest so house work so don't touch.” 

“I'm so fucking nervous and it isn't like your parents don't know me.” Ten admits. Mark already knew. Ten spent the entire ride over here picking at his fingernails. It had already been nine months since they started dating. They’ve been through three dye jobs —Taeyong’s hair was back to a dusty brown color, Ten sporting silver hair.  Four new piercings — Ten got his own nipples pierced and Taeyong got two new additions on his ears — and yet Mark couldn't get used to the idea of his brother and his best friend being an item. But they were cute he supposes and Taeyong has yet to fuck up so there's that. 

“They already like you as my best friend, there's nothing to worry about.” 

“Dude, that only works when you're not fucking their son.” 

“You're overthinking it. Calm down.” His dad comes downstairs by the time Mark is finished setting up the table. 

“That's your brother!” His mom exclaims when she hears the clicking of the car lock. “Come on everyone look presentable.” 

“Hey guys.” Taeyong enters the door alone and he can see his mother's face deflate. 

“Where's your boyfriend? I thought he was coming today. I didn't get the dates wrong did I?” 

“Yeah about that.” Taeyong glances in Ten’s direction. Ten scurries to Taeyong’s side, grabbing Taeyong’s hand. Mark swears this has to be some weird ass romance drama. “Meet my boyfriend, Ten.” 

Their parents appear to be frozen in time, processing the couple in front of them. The nerves were practically radiating off if Ten. Taeyong squeezes his hand, the nerves noticeably ebbing away from his body. 

“This will never not be fucking weird.” Mark comments, trying to break the tension. 

“You knew?” His mom turns to him. 

“I told you that you didn't need to set another plate.” Mark shrugs. “Hey, don't look at me like that! I didn't set them up.” 

“Well you're always welcome here Ten. Why don't we sit down for dinner?” 

They’re a cute couple, Mark begrudgingly notices soon after the secret was let out. Taeyong came around more often after that, Mark assumes it’s to prove that he could be a good significant other. He came to their final dance showcase of the year— Taeyong didn’t even come to support him during the dance showcases. Taeyong started coming out when they went clubbing— really he never needed to see Ten’s crotch against his brothers groin. Or his brother’s tongue down his best friend’s throat but he got accustomed to tuning it out. 

And even now they were acting cute. Ten is all giggles and blush at the questions his parents are asking the couple. Taeyong laughs at every little thing Ten says and quite frankly it makes him want to barf a little, but dinner was good and that would be a waste. 

“Huh?” Mark automatically responds to mention of his name. 

“How do you feel about them dating?” His father asks. 

Mark shrugs. “On the bright side, if they get married I only need to be a best man once.” 

“I definitely call dibs on you as my best men.” Ten proclaims. 

“He’s my brother.” Taeyong protests. 

“Well he likes me better.”  Ten sticks his tongue out, making Taeyong laugh. 

“Well, we're happy that you guys are happy.” Their mother says finally. 

“Thank you.” 

“I'm sure Mark will try to murder you if you hurt Ten.” Their dad comments. 

“Believe me, he's already taken me through that spiel.” 

“I'd kill him first anyways.” Ten jokes. 

“How are you and that girl Mark?” 

“Really? Even when Taeyong is presenting his boyfriend you’re concerned about me? If you really must know I’m still hella single. Stop asking.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~ Thanks for reading! I should probs go continue my long fic lol


End file.
